Talk:Great Fanon War/Planning
Okay, right now the story seems to be in fast-forward mode -- it's not in detail, it's just skipping through events very quickly. We need a battle, some dialogue, a bit of story. How about parodying one of the early battles of WWI? Also, Swiss shouldn't take over that much. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 23:35, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Character Role All I know is that Swiss Ninja is going to use my character as a bounty hunter. I approve of it. Probably chapter 6. User:Austin8310 And yes, Swiss shouldn't take over that much. We need some parody of the Versailles Treaty at the end, only pretty humorous, like "The citizens of Snowzerland and Swiss Ninja shall not act like noobs." Hopefully Nightlife is used somewhere. Its on Mt. Propeller which is a war zone on its own; colder than normal, it snows so hard you can't see, its caves are a maze, and it awfully hard to navigate. The side Nightlife is on for whatever reason is warm. -- E-114 Welcome to the dragons den 23:48, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- The Swiss Occupation won't last long, so you dont have to worry about too much land; it will be lost. -well the Swiss Land. we can talk about the viking or the Darktan land.... Thing is, I doubt he could take over that much of the USA -- they can defend themselves pretty well. And why the southern half of Lichenblossom? They would kick Swiss's army's butts. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 00:00, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Ah, the Yellow isn't Swiss Ninja's army, that is the Viking Territory. Vikings are very gruesome. The Gray is Darktan. Swiss Ninja's forces are in Sky Blue. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 00:03, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Seriously? Vikings? The minute they steppe don USA/Lichenblossom territory, they'd get triple-owned! Also, Darktan doesn't exist -- this is after the Pie War. Darktan II is Theangol's clone. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 00:15, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Darktan II is Darktan, and Is only called Darktan II so he won't be confused with the original Darktan. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 03:35, March 22, 2010 (UTC) The green is what Dan and his navy "took over" (Actually, he bribed Benny) --Anniem۝۝se 13:41, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Sensei Story!!!! Fire.... Water.... Ice.... Long Ago, Antarcica lived in Harmony. That all changed when Snowzerland Attacked. The Sensei, Master of all three elements could stop them. But when the USA needed him the most, he vanished. Many Months Past, and my family and I discovered the New Sensei, a goofball named Explorer. Although he isn't ready, I know that Explorer 767 can Save Antarctica! ---- No. Explorer is not that type, and I don't intend for him to be. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 00:15, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Also, he's definitely not going to be in any Avatar parodies. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 00:15, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Explorer? Save Antartica? Yeah...right. Oh Swiss, I think my character should be able to take down Fisch, but get PWNED by Explorer. user:Austin8310 My character I was thinking, can Willy be a soldier in this story, along with him being the comic relief? How about it? --Screwball86 There's a croutan in my salad! 13:49, March 23, 2010 (UTC) He could be the Ace Pilot for the "Black Baron". --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'''Swiss Ninja]] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 00:04, March 25, 2010 (UTC) @Austin- then capture Fred instead. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 00:04, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Excellent idea Swiss. --Screwball86 There's a croutan in my salad! 00:44, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Vital Notes '''IMPORTANT!!! Ok this is WWI? Parodies? We can have other events but remember that this is a WWI parody. Also there were several fronts: Russian Front - Russia European Front - Western Europe Arab Front - Egypt, Arabia, Middle East, Persia/Iran/Iraq and Turkey Southern Front (often part of the European Front) - Italy Serbian Front - Serbia Indian Front - India Eastern Front - Pacific African Front - North Africa Pacific Front - Pacific Islands and Japan Other fronts: Romainia Note that those are land fronts. Naval fronts included: North Sea English Channel Atlantic Mediterrian Black Sea Baltic Sea Also, there are only two major battles, the Battle of Jutland (Battle of Weddell?) and the Battle of the Falkland Islands (Battle of Falkterrain Islands) - when I mean major is when the Royal Navy and the Germans met on the water. The British were afraid of U-Boats but the Germans were afraid iof the ships, that's why there's little action on the waves. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 16:20, March 25, 2010 (UTC) --What are Fronts?